The present invention relates to signal processing of video tape recorders (VTRs), and more particularly, to a signal processing device and method for a slow mode function of a VTR.
When the slow mode function is performed on a VTR, a head repeats the action of scanning each field recorded on a tape and then stopping the scan so that a slow mode image consisting of the sequentially scanned fields is displayed. However, scattering of the image occurs during slow mode image due to the physical effects on the head of repeatedly scanning and stopping (i.e., repeatedly accelerating and decelerating the head).